


Golden smiles

by borntoshine



Series: Yullentide2019 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen smiles are everything, Kanda can't drink, Slightly ooc Kanda, Yullen Week 2019, Yullentide2019, yullentide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoshine/pseuds/borntoshine
Summary: Yullentide 2019Prompt word:Nepenthe »  Something that can make you forget grief or suffering----Using the origins of the terms from the Odyssey of Homer this story will serve you alcohol use – a positive one but don’t imitate it if you can’t drink – in which Kanda will be starting to often drink with Allen only to see his bright and genuine smiles. The removal of some filters through consumption of alcohol manages to bring a sort of weird happiness to the boy, and Kanda can’t ignore how right that just feels.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Yullentide2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Golden smiles

The first time Kanda felt that sort of weird turmoil inside his chest, he didn’t understand what provoked it. It was a strange feeling. His inside twisted, skin tingled, goosebumps appeared all over his naked arms and he stared at those surprised. It wasn’t everyday Kanda witnessed such reactions from himself, after all.

One more beer stain was placed on the table in front of his face, and he touched base with the surroundings once again. Kanda was tipsy, at his third beer with this mug, and the more he drank the more he felt detached from reality. It wasn’t a bad feeling, and he knew it wouldn’t last long because of his healing abilities anyway. The hangovers though, those were real even if he went to sleep sober after a night of drinking.

Kanda looked up from the tankard only to find Allen sitting at the other side of the table, hand closed around his own beer and staring at him intently with brows raised behind the trim of his bang.

“What.” Kanda spat, frowning instinctively and bringing the new cold beer to his lips.

“Been trying to get your attention three times,” Allen said slowly, a lopsided grin mockingly stretching his lips, and Kanda frowned even more. Why was he even drinking with the brat, already?

“And what do you want beansprout?” he asked, and even if he wanted to sound aggressive, Kanda realized with horror how his own voice was hoarse, words not completely shaped. Was he already _that_ drunk?

Allen laughed at him. Kanda saw how he tried to stop his chuckles biting his lips, but before he could retort anything, the younger waved a hand, taking a deep breath. “Just wanted to know if you needed another beer—”. “I have another beer!” Kanda exclaimed, the golden content of the mug spilt on his fingers when he waved it, and Allen had to cover his mouth this time not to explode with laughter.

That weird feeling in Kanda's chest was back now, with the full package of insides turning and skin tingling. The scariest thing was the completely unwanted pull of his own lips to stretch in a smile.

“Y-Yeah… I…” Allen tried to calm himself, sipped his beer and relaxed against the chair before looking at Kanda again. “I ordered that. You’re… well, you’re welcome—” he said, ending up with more chuckles escaping his lips.

Kanda's lips formed a silent _o_ at that answer. He couldn’t prevent his face from reacting like that at it and tried to shake the dumb expression from his features as soon as he took control back on them. “Why you always bring me out to drink if you can’t handle it?” Allen was laughing again, a hand covering his face for decency, maybe. Or just to try to hide from a drunk Kanda while accusing him of not being able to take alcohol – which was true, Kanda had to admit it. Wither way, Allen’s smile was bright and showing from below his palm. Kanda’s stomach tightened. And he realized it, like every other night.

It has become a habit from some time. Kanda would head to a pub at night, Allen would tag along because he doesn’t have much other choice and he doesn’t want to argue with Mugen more than necessary. Sometimes they would eat there, or Kanda would just order drinks, mostly beer for himself. He’s seen Allen swallow stronger liquor, but the boy has never lost his composure even if they had head back to the hotel of the day supporting each other on wobbly legs. It was always ending more often with Allen lending his shoulder to Kanda. The latter would complain every time but lean on him and secretly enjoying the warmth of his living body.

But the reason behind that habit was something beyond Allen’s understanding, and Kanda wouldn’t tell him, even if they would end argue about it.

Kanda would never admit his reasons. Kanda would never tell Allen how his smile makes his heart jump, hos his relaxed face would put his soul at peace for a few hours. After weeks spent living next Allen’s dark moods, after tons of fake smiles, empty eyes staring at him all the time, one night, they were served free alcohol during dinner. Allen’s mood brightened, he tried to make jokes to annoy Kanda, and his smiles were honest.

Kanda didn’t want to lose that feeling. The joy that he felt seeing those real emotions in the younger kid gave him hope, and if having such smiles and light-minded moods meant to spend all his earnings in beer, liquor or anything else Allen was willing to drink, then Kanda didn’t have a single complaint about it.

If being tipsy, even drunk, meant that Allen could forget his worries and his sorrow for a few hours and gift him a true smile, then Kanda was ready to deal with hangovers for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> I had bigger plans for this, but I realized it would just be the same plot over-repeated so I decided to keep it lighter and shorter. I hope it's still meaningful! And I love drunk!Kanda so Ill probably write more about it in the future hehe


End file.
